you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Mio Ibuki
|english = }} |Ibuki Mio}} is a student and one of the representatives of class 1-C along with Kakeru Ryūen. Not only does she possess excellent academic qualities, but her physical ability is also not to be underestimated. She is skilled in combat, having the knowledge of several martial skills that can rival those of many martial artists. Appearance Mio is a teenage girl of average height with purple eyes and short blue colored hair. She is usually seen wearing the school uniform with a blue bowtie and orange shirt. Like all the other first years, she wore the red tracksuit over the special island exam period. Personality Mio Ibuki rather prefers acting alone to socializing, which is one of the reasons why she is often isolated in her class. Unlike her peers, she doesn't seem to enjoy the violence inflicted on others as shown when she flinched after Kakeru smashed a glass bottle on the head Daichi Ishizaki or when Albert Yamada was ordered to beat Daichi and the others for their failure in attempting to get Ken Sudō expelled. She made it clear that she disaproved of their cruelty and wanted them to stop their actions. She doesn't like being insulted as demonstrated when she told off Kakeru for treating her like a plaything when he made advances on her. She appears to not like being pitied as shown when she angrily slapped away the hand of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji despite him trying to help her up after she was knocked to the ground. Due to her time with Kakeru, she has come to expect mistrust or deception and even accusations towards herself. She told Kiyotaka and his group to leave her alone when they enquired about her. However, she is capable of being surprised, like when people actually give her the benefit of the doubt, shown as she was caught off-guard when Kiyotaka stated he trusted her after some panties were stolen from the girl's tent during the islan exam. She was so shocked at his belief in her that she nervously blushed while thanking him for it. She was also seen curious, when Kikyō Kushida and Haruki Yamauchi commented on how incredibly close Suzune Horikita and Kiyotaka were lately. She is very deceptive as it turned out she infiltrated D-Class to steal the key card from Suzune while she was cleaning herself off, despite the class showing her kindness by taking her in and providing food and other necessities. She showed no remorse in stealing the card, even defeating Suzune in a fight. Abilities Academic Abilities Plot Mio Ibuki made her debut sitting at the karaoke bar of Keyaki Mall, where she is seen flinching after Kakeru smashed a glass bottle over daichi's head She is later seen with Kakeru and his henchmen after failing to get Ken Sudō expelled. She looked away as Albert proceeded to beat up Daichi (again) for failing in his attempt to expel Ken. During the school cruise, Mio confronted Kakeru and demanded him to stop his actions, but he disregarded her words and told her to come back to his room while putting his arm around her. Disgusted, she slapped away his hand and demanded him to take her words seriously but was ignored as Kakeru walked away. When she tried to stop him, Albert intervened, in which she called him a puppet for following Kakeru's orders and tried once more to speak to the latter but Albert pushed her against the rails telling her to stop. Kiyotaka came to help her up before she angrily slapped his hand away and scolding him not to get in her business and stormed off. During the survival test, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Airi Sakura and Haruki Yamauchi found Mio injured, she had bruises on her face and was slumped against a tree. Mio was taken back to class 1-D's camp by the group despite protesting that they were enemies during this test. The morning after the underwear thief incident, Mio approaches Kiyotaka as he was working on the boy's tent. She stated that she found the theft unforgivable and says that she is aware people believe it was her like Ken Sudō who hold mistrust since she's an outsider. Mio stated she knows Kiyotaka holds the same belief but he surprises her by revealing he does trust her, leaving her to thank him and blush nervously. She also became curious, as she was seen turning around and took a glance when Kikyō and Haruki, both commented on how incredibly close Suzune and Kiyotaka were lately. Shortly afterward, somebody started a fire at camp burning the survival test manual leading to even more trust problems within D-Class. Mio used this as an opportunity to sneak away from the camp. Suspecting that was Mio's doing because she's an outsider, Suzune searched for her and found out that she stole the card. Mio attacked Suzune despite the rules prohibiting violence against students from other classes knowing that as long as nobody noticed that she can get away with it. Taking advantages of Suzune's illness, Mio easily beat her and brought the card to a student that requested the key card. Trivia References Site Navigation